Notes In Potions
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: I've decided its no longer a Oneshot. Lily passes a note to James telling him to stop looking at her and a conversation enfolds. Just a fun quick story. LilyJames, Part 6 up! Its just a reason to write fun convos :D
1. Notes In Potions

**Just a quick one off I wrote when I was bored. It turned out pretty good I personally think. Lol, quite short, but review once you've read it and tell me if you liked it. I hope you enjoy it :D xxxNoemiexxx**

* * *

**Notes In Potions**

L- James Harry Potter I will hex you into the next millennium if you don't stop staring at me.

J- Lily, Lily, Lily. Why do you say such things when I already know how you feel about me?

L- And how do I feel about you Potter? Please, enlighten me.

J- You…Lily Evans…Are in love with me.

L- Really? Is wanting to hex your tiny brain inside out love? Wow, I really must be in love with you!

S- What did you just write? You love James? Since when? Holy fuck this is good! Remus, come and read this!

R- Unlike you I am actually trying to learn something. Care to not throw pieces of paper at my head?

S- But Lily just confessed she was in love with James! Read it, it's right above!

R- I believe she was using sarcasm Sirius. For example, Sirius you are so smart. See the sarcasm?

L- Thank you Remus, I believe I was.

R- No problem Lily, do you have a Potion's partner yet?

L- I was rather hoping that you would be my partner, seeing as we seem to be the only two who even remotely understand the subject.

J- Just wait one tiny little millisecond there Lils. Why can't I be your Potions partner?

L- Because you're an idiot.

J- Hey! I got seventy percent on the last class test we had!

L- Without cheating?

J- …

R- I was wondering how you had done so well.

L- So Remus, care to be my partner?

R- I'd love to.

J- Back off Remus! You know this chick is mine!

L- Chick?

R- Yours?

J- One smart person at a time! Lily, you are my chick and I am your…erm…Rooster?

L- That's slightly perverted James. I'm a baby chick and you, the full grown rooster, are hitting on me? You have a sick mind Potter.

S- Yes James, you really must get that sick mind seen to. It's getting disturbing.

L- Oh please, don't even get me started on _your_ sick mind, Sirius!

S- And what is _that_ supposed to mean?

L- I heard what you asked Sarah Thompson to do in Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday. If she hadn't have slapped you,_ I_ would have.

S- That slap really hurt actually, more than the last time she slapped me when we were in Potions and I asked her to-

R- I don't want to know.

J- Stay out of this traitor.

R- Shut up Rooster.

L- laughs

J- Lily, why won't you just go out with me? I don't see why not.

L- You don't? Let me put it into simple text then. I hate you.

J- No you don't. you love me, and I love you. We're going to go out with each other until we leave school and then I am going to ask you to marry me. And you're going to say yes and we'll have a huge wedding. Then we're going to have kids, lots of them, and we'll love and look after each and every one of them. And then they'll grow up and move away, but we'll grow old together and our love will continue to grow until our very last breath.

R- Impressive speech.

S- If I told Sarah that speech she'd definitely-

R- Sirius!

J- Why thank you, it was rather impressive. And I meant every word of it.

L- Yes, very impressive, but I bet I am not the first girl to have heard it before.

J- I promise you that you are the first and only girl to ever hear it.

L- So what are you saying then, Potter?

J- That I love you.

L- And why do I not believe you?

J- Because you don't want to believe me. But I swear it's true. Ask anyone and they'll tell you I'm not lying.

L- Remus?

R- Yes, it's definitely true. The fact he won't shut up about you every second of every minute of every day slightly gives it away.

S- And the fact I heard him moaning you're name last night when he was in his bed and-

J- Sirius!

S- Bad time? Sorry.

L- What if I don't like you back, Potter? What if I'm not interested in you at all and never will be?

J- I wouldn't stop loving you whether you reject me or not. Just…Just give me one chance. One. And if you don't like being with me then you can break it off straight away.

R- I can't believe you're hesitating Lily. Just turn him down quickly and painfully. I mean- quickly and pain_lessly_.

S- I'm hungry.

R- Not the time Sirius.

S- Have you got any food on you?

R- We had lunch an hour ago!

S- But I'm hungry! Have you not even got Every Flavor Beans? Chocolate Frogs? Anything?

R- I have peppermint laces, but they've been in my bag for a few days and-

S- Give me them.

R- They're a bit off color.

S- Remus, I am going to starve to death if you do not feed me right now.

R- Fine, have them. But if you get food poisoning, don't blame me.

S- Shut up Remus, they taste fine.

L- One chance?

J- One chance.

L- I don't know…

J- I'm not forcing you into anything, don't feel like you have to accept. This is the last time I'm ever asking.

S- Bollocks.

J- Shut it.

L- I am so going to regret this, but what the hell. I'll go out with you James.

J- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

R- Merlin, calm down! The victory dance is a bit much is it not?

J- God, I LOVE Potions!

S- I don't.

J- Me neither actually, I just love the fact Lily is only one desk away from me.

S- Don't go sappy on us James or we won't hang out with you anymore, right Remus?

R- Well, actually, James isn't the only one with a girlfriend…

J- What?!

S- So Professor McGonagall finally said yes did she? Good for you mate.

R- Hahaha, shut up Single git.

S- Hey!

J- Who is she? Another smart ass?

R- Tasha Wilkens.

S- Fuck off! The fit one?!

R- Yep.

S- Lucky bastard.

J- Not as lucky as me.

R- We should stop writing notes now.

S- But it was just getting fun!

J- Yeah! Fun wrecker!

R- Fine, but I'm not writing anymore.

S- Mr. Prefect.

J- Why not?

R- You'll see.

"Boys? May I see that note?"

* * *

R/R please! Thanks for reading :D xxxNoemiexxx 


	2. Notes In Transfiguration

**So I took the advice of some of my reviewers and wrote another part. So It's technically no longer a one shot! Woooo! I hope you enjoy this though, it's really fun to write and takes about an hour! lol, wooooo! Review once you've read please, and thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter:D xxxNoemiexxx **

* * *

J- I'm sorry Lily. I'm so, so sorry…

L- Don't ever speak to me again.

S- So…How did the date go?

J- It was just great. Just fucking great. That's why the girl I love is refusing to speak to me.

S- Sounds like one hell of a date.

R- What did you do?

J- Me? Why do you assume it was me that screwed up my date with Lily? Why am I always getting the blame here? That's just so typical of you Remus. Just because I'm not as smart and…tall as you, you think I must be a total and complete screw-up! Why Remus? Why?!

R- Because you are the one apologizing to Lily.

J- …

S- So what happened?

J- I took her to Hogsmeade, just like I'd planned to, but I had been so bloody focused on how the night was going to be that I forgot the most fucking important thing.

R- Your brain?

J- My money.

S- Shit.

R- Oh God.

S- Only you would forget to bring money on a date with the girl you've been begging to go out with you for years.

R- So what happened?

S- She didn't have to…You know.

J- She did.

R- You made her _pay_ for you? You made a _girl_ pay for you on a _date_? Jesus, James.

L- Oh that wasn't the worst of it, go on James, tell them what happened when you went up to get me a drink with _my_ money. That's the best part of your incredible screw-up.

J- Lily, I'm so sorry! It's not like I wanted it to happen! I didn't! I really, really didn't! Honestly!

L- Just tell them about our 'special date' Potter.

S- Merlin, I don't think she likes you very much.

R- So what else happened then?

J- You know that barmaid? The one called Tina?

S- God yeah, she's the fittest thing I've ever seen in my life!

R- What about her?

J- She kissed me.

S- You lucky son-of-a-!

L- So that's your story? That _she_ kissed _you_? That is _not_ what it looked like to me James Harry Fucking Potter. You were the one tripping straight into her arms and landing on her mouth.

J- But Lily! I fell! How is that my fault apart from my clumsiness?!

L- Maybe because it took you about five _minutes_ to pull away from her.

R- Oh dear.

S- This probably isn't a good time…But I've just transfigured your owl into a spoon with claws…

J- Lily, that is a complete exaggeration! I pulled away from her as soon as I could! She wouldn't let go of my bloody neck for Merlin's sake!

L- God, I _knew_ I would regret the day I agreed to go out with you!

J- Don't say that Lily, please don't.

L- Stay away from me you waitress-snogging-beggar! It was bad enough I had to _pay_ for you, but then you go and kiss someone right in front of me!

J- I love you Lily. I love you so much. That kiss was _not_ my fault! And I'm sorry you had to pay for me. I'm a forgetful git, but I promise I'll pay you back Lily.

L- You owe me thirty galleons.

S- Jesus Christ, what kind of a bar did you _go_ to??

J- I'll pay you back, I swear.

L- Well you better pay me back, or else I'm reporting you for theft.

R- Merlin, she's pissed off.

S- Ya think?

R- Does he even have thirty galleons?

S- Nope, he's poor like the rest of us.

R- Wow, he really is fucked.

J- Where the hell am I going to get thirty galleons from?! My parents are refusing to give me money after I ruined my new robes the first day back at school!

S- Don't look at me, I have about four galleons and I'm saving it for when I take Jess Ferguson out on Saturday.

R- She's really going to be impressed isn't she? What do you plan to do with your grand fortune of four galleons?

S- I was thinking a walk in the park where I buy her some sort of snack, then we'll go back to Hogwarts and shag for the rest of the afternoon.

R- I never realized you were so romantic, Sirius.

S- Yes, I am quite the charmer.

J- Screw your date Sirius! What about me??

R- I'll lend you the money mate.

J- Really? But I thought you told me I was never getting a single galleon from you after I hexed your favorite trousers to make you itch every time you put them on?

R- …I forgot about that. So no, you can't have any money off me.

S- You need to stop talking sometimes James. It would do you a lot of good mate.

J- Shut it.

L- Remus, I need to ask you something.

J- Lily!

R- Go ahead.

J- I love you Lily, and I did _not_ let her kiss me!

L- Did Jane Square ask you to be her partner for the assignment in Ancient Runes?

R- Oh Merlin, not yet, why? Did she tell you she would?

L- No, but I'm expecting her to ask you soon, just to warn you.

R- Why don't you just be my partner? Then I wouldn't have to suffer from hearing her constant squeals and you wouldn't have to put up being partners with David Clark and his constant bone cracking.

L- Its too late, he got to me before I could get away.

R- Oh Merlin, we're both screwed.

L- You can say that again.

S- Jane Square? Miss Square? Hahaha, that's freaking hilarious!

R- Don't mind him, he has an IQ of a four year old.

L- So I've noticed.

S- Hey!

R- You're being quiet James, are you alright?

J- Not really, Lily's already over me.

S- Aww mate…I'm sure she's not.

R- Even when you write those words down they don't seem convincing.

S- Maybe it's my hand-writing.

J- Look at her, of course she's over me! She can't stop laughing with her friends and Adam Carson keeps flirting with her…Remind me to hex him after class.

S- Will do.

R- James, there has to be a reason why she said yes to you in the first place. She must like you at least a tiny bit.

J- You're right! She has to feel something for me! Something deep and meaningful!

L- Like hate?

J- Oh come on, Lils! There must be a reason why you said yes to me asking you out.

L- The only feelings I felt when I accepted was curiosity. Now I realize it really did kill the cat.

S- Why would curiosity kill the cat? What did the cat do to it?

R- It's a muggle expression, Sirius.

J- Lily, I know I asked for one chance and then completely blew it. And I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about that. A promise is a promise though, so I won't ask you out again and I'll no longer bother you.

L- Don't talk to me either.

J- It its what you want, then fine.

S- What the hell…

L- Well…good.

R- Did you just say you'd no longer talk to Lily? Love of your life Lily? That Lily?

J- Yep.

S- I don't believe this.

J- You should, because its all part of my amazingly clever plan.

R- Like you've never said that before. No offence.

J- None taken. But I do have a plan.

S- McGonagall alert!

J- Shit! Hide the note!

R- Why are you still writing?

J- I don't know!

"Ten points from Gryffindor, each."

* * *

R/R please! Thanks for reading xxxNoemiexxx 


	3. Notes In Study Period

**Hello all :D Thanks so much for the positive reviews! I'm really pleased people are liking this! Anyway, here is the next part. So far I've uploaded every day, I might continue, I don't know yet. Since its summertime I have nothing better to do. So anyway, I am definitely continuing this, and I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review when you're done and tell me what you thought of it :D**

* * *

**Notes In Study Period**

S- Hello Remus

R- If you throw one more note at my head I will hex you into oblivion.

S- Jeez! Way to great your best pal!

R- Sirius, you have been sitting next to me for the past half hour, why are you only greeting me now?

S- Because Slughorn kept looking at me suspiciously. He gives me the creeps.

R- He gives everyone the creeps. Most people are giving Potions up because of him.

S- Maybe they're giving up the subject because unlike you and Lily no one else can actually _do_ Potions.

R- Speaking of Lily, how is your 'genius' plan going James?

J- Bloody awful.

S- There's a surprise…

R- What was your plan in the first place? Ignore her and then get ignored back?

S- If that was his plan then it would be working pretty damn well.

J- I was hoping that if I stopped asking her out and talking to her altogether that she would realize she actually missed me asking her out and that she is deeply in love with me.

R- That's very clever James.

J- I thought so too.

R- If Lily was an idiot; she would definitely fall for it.

J- I was kind of hoping she might be.

R- Apparently not.

S- Why would Lily be an idiot?

R- Oh just go eat something.

S- I would if there actually _was_ anything to eat. They should give us food to study. A good breakfast helps the concentration.

R- You must starve yourself every morning then.

S- Hilarious.

J- Look at that bastard Adam eyeing her up. That slimy git. I forgot to hex him yesterday, damn it.

S- I forgot to remind you, sorry mate.

J- She did _not_ just wink at him! Tell me she has something in her eye! Remus, tell me I'm imagining things!

R- Unfortunately, you're not.

J- Adam Carson? Are you fucking kidding me?! Why that _jerk_ over me?! What has he got that I haven't?

R- An IQ?

J-…Well, that's partly true…But at least I don't go round shagging everything that breathes.

R- You've got a point there, the only things he hasn't shagged are Lily and the House-elves.

J- Merlin Sirius! Don't laugh so loudly!

S- Sorry.

J- God I love her… I love her hair…her laugh, her eyes, her smile…I love everything about her.

S- Shame she doesn't really love anything about you.

J- Maybe I should go out with someone else to make her jealous.

R- Now there's a smart idea.

J- I'm guessing that's…sarcasm? And not awe?

R- Ten points to James.

S- Why don't I ever get points?...What are we even talking about?

R- Just eat my last chocolate frog and go.

S- Yey!

L- Remus, what do Nark leaves and Willow Roots, combined, create?

J- Narlow soil.

L- Oh…Thanks.

J- Your welcome.

R- How the hell did you know that?

J- I have no idea, but its impressed her.

R- Wipe that smirk off your face James, I don't think she cares _that_ much.

J- Shush.

S- That was the best damn chocolate frog I've ever had in my entire life!

R- I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.

S- Me too.

J- Adam Carson is a git. A big gay shagging git. Who I hate by the way.

R- I'd never have guessed.

S- Carson _is_ a git; I heard he went out with six girls at the same time in his first year at Hogwarts.

J- Merlin, he's a friggen genius!

R- I bet his girlfriends wouldn't agree with that.

J- My Lily's too good for him though.

S- I never knew Lily's first name was My.

J- I'll give you a muffin if you shut up.

S- Deal.

J- I should warn her about his bastard-ness.

R-What a knight in shining armor you are.

J- Now, I know you're jealous of my good looks and nobility, but there is no need for sarcasm Remus.

R- Ha, don't make me laugh.

S- You're not speaking to her though.

J- Shit, I forgot about that… Shouldn't you be off eating?

L- Remus! I've just heard something you are never going to believe.

R- What is it?

L- Jane Square is going to ask you out on a 'study' date.

R- Oh Merlin, not again. At least I can just tell her that I have a girlfriend this time instead of an hour long speech about how I'm not allowed a social life until I'm twenty.

L- How many times has that been your excuse?

R- Seven.

L- Why not tell her you're gay? It would be so much simpler.

R- I never thought of that, although I don't particularly want the entire school thinking that I bat for the other team.

L- I suppose not.

S- But then everyone would finally know the truth.

L- 'Laughs'.

R- Shut up Sirius or else I'll never give you food again.

L- Hello Sirius.

S- Hey Lily, and there is no need to be cruel Remus. If you don't want anyone but me and Lily knowing your secret then fine, but there's no need to get stroppy.

R- Close. Mouth. Now.

L- So how is your studying going?

S- Well, I do love a good study! Reading over notes that make absolutely no sense really is my favorite past-time. You?

L- Not very fun, I have to admit.

R- At least you have Adam Carson to keep you amused I see.

L- Shame his only intention is to shag me. And there was me thinking I could have a meaningful love-filled long-term relationship with him.

S- Yes, that is a shame.

L- Potter really isn't talking to me, is he?

R- I believe he's sticking by his promise.

L- I never thought he would go through with it. Shows what I know.

S- He really does love you, you know.

L- He kissed another girl right in front of me, that's hardly what I call love.

S- That was an accident, why would he blow his one chance to be with you on your first date?

R- Sirius has a point there.

S- Do I? Yes, yes I do.

L- I suppose you're right…I guess I could give him another chance, I do love him still.

R- Wait one bloody minute there!

S- Hold the fucking phone!

R- You love James?

L- Oh God, I didn't just write that did I?

S- I think you did.

L- Merlin…

R- We won't tell him.

L- I guess I'll just have to tell him now then.

J- Adam Carson is a git whose shagged every girl within a five mile radius of Hogwarts!

L- I know.

J- Oh…Well…Good.

L- So you're never going to ask me out again?

J- Nope, just like I promised.

R- Umm…James?

J- A promise is a promise Remus.

L- Alright then, I guess I'm just going to have to do this the painfully humiliating way then. James? You screwed up our first date, but I want to go out with you again because I happen to be stupidly, insanely, uncontrollably, horrifyingly in love with you. Oh God.

J- God I love you.

S- Shit! Ghost coming!

R- Hide the note!!

J- Where?!

R- Anywhere!

"Mr. Potter, what is that in your mouth?"

* * *

I hope you liked it :D R/R please! Thanks for reading xxxNoemiexxx 


	4. Notes In Muggle Studies

**Hello all! Maybe I should have mentioned previously that I do not own Hogwarts and it's characters? Hmm? Well, I don't, so please don't sue :D This chapter is introducing a new character who Sirius is after, since he seems to be the only one without a girlfriend. She hasn't been mentioned before, so don't go searching through my last chapters and screaming at me that she's completely out of thin air :D I hope you like it alright though, it's an alright chapter I suppose. xxxNoemiexxx Review when you're done!**

* * *

**Notes in Muggle Studies**

S- Hey Nikki.

N- It's Nicole.

S- Nicole then. How are you?

N- I'm fine.

S- Want to know how I'm doing?

N- Not particularly.

S- I'm fine too, in love, but fine.

N- Is this where I am supposed to ask you who you're in love with?

S- I'm glad you asked me my little sugar muffin, because the answer to that question…is you.

N- Oh Joy.

S- I'm glad you feel that way about it, how about dinner tonight?

N- How about no?

S- If you refuse then I'll just kidnap you. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way.

N- Or I could put my hand up and tell Professor Clarkson that you are harassing me and then you get a week's detention.

S- That too.

N- Kindly leave me alone.

S- God she's hot.

J- And so not into you mate.

S- Is that…Is that Lily I hear? Telling the world that her boyfriend is actually a complete idiot?

R- I don't hear anything.

S- Way to take his side!

R- Calm yourself Sirius, I couldn't care a less what you two are discussing, let alone take sides.

J- …I liked it better when you simply took my side.

L- Sirius, how did you hear me saying that? I could have sworn I said it quietly!

J- Lily!

L- I'm only teasing, James.

S- Even your girlfriend agrees with me Prongs.

J- Honestly Lily, we've been going out for a week now! Show me some love and take my side for once.

L- Fine James, I'll show you my love.

S- I can't believe she's kissing him in the middle of class.

R- I can't believe Professor Clarkson isn't noticing this.

J- Well…That was officially the best ten second snog of my life. Thank you very much Lily.

L- You're welcome James.

S- I wish Nicole would kiss me in the middle of class.

R- Never going to happen, Padfoot.

S- And why the hell not?

J- Because she hates you.

S- But why?

R- It is so typical of you to forget when you've hexed a girl's hair bright pink.

S- Shit! That was her??

J- Yep, on the train last year.

S- Oh fuck.

L- I'm sure she's over it by now.

J- I mean, how long did it take for you to forgive me after I set your Potions essay on fire?

L- That was _YOU_?!

J- …No?

S- Anyway! What can I do to get her to like me?

R- Something sappy, like flowers.

S- Not my style, she'd see right through it.

R- Well…Is there anything 'deep' you would do for a girl?

S- Let her be on top?

R- Sirius!!

S- What?! To me that's deep and it shows that I care!

R- I give up with you.

J- Lily, I'm sorry!

L- I'd worked on that essay for a _week_! A WEEK!

J- It was a spell gone wrong!

L- Why doesn't that surprise me?

S- That's the second time in class they've kissed.

R- Keeping count are we? You sick child.

S- You know you love it Remy.

N- Lily? What's that thing muggles use to dry their clothes? Like the washing machine but for drying?

S- Hey there-

N- No.

L- It's called a dryer.

N- Figures. I'd completely forgotten, thanks Lily.

L- Is there a particular reason why you are staring at me, Sirius?

S- You're friends with her and you never thought to tell me??

L- How does my friendship with Nicole have anything to do with you?

S- You can tell her all these nice things about me! And then she will say yes when I next ask her out!

L- I am not getting involved in one of your demented schemes, Sirius Black.

S- Come one! Please?

L- No.

J- Go on Lily. Do it for me. He's my best friend and he's in love with her. Do it for your beloved boyfriend whose madly in love with you.

L- No.

J- Lily!

S- Please!

J- Go on, just this once!

S- Please, please, please, please, please!

L- God, _alright_! It won't work though.

S- Be convincing.

L- Hey Nicole.

N- Hi Lily, what's up?

L- Nothing much, Muggle Studies just really bores me.

N- Same here, I don't see the point in it.

L- So I was talking to Sirius earlier. Has he already asked you out today?

N- Yep. I swear, if he asks me out one more time this week I will hex him with every curse I know which is barely legal.

L- Sounds like what James used to do.

N- It worked for him though, or are you just kissing him in the heat of an argument?

L- No, unfortunately I was forced to give in.

J- I read that.

L- Good for you.

N- So what's it like to be dating one of the Hexers, as we like to call them in Ravenclaw.

L- To be honest its one of the best things to have ever happened to me.

N- I wish I could find someone to feel that way about.

L- You never know, single today, taken tomorrow.

N- 'Laughs'. I hope you're right, I'm tired of waiting for Mr. Right to come along and say those damn three bloody words.

L- I know how you feel. Oh God, Clarkson is eyeing us up again. Don't look at him!

N- You'd think the somewhat _older_ professor would realize that his students aren't interested, wouldn't you?

L- Well he _is_ pretty good-looking for seventy eight years old.

N- 'Laughs'.

S- Is she in love with me yet?

L- No, but I think I might know a way to change that.

R- A memory charm?

L- Do what James did.

J- Huh?

R- You really do have a way with words don't you James?

J- Wha?

R- Exactly.

L- Stop talking to her, the whole ignoring thing where you don't constantly ask her out or flirt with her.

S- Oh, you mean the James plan.

L- If that's what he's calling it, then yes.

J- It was a clever plan you have to admit.

S- I can do that, I can control myself. I'm not some sort of sex-crazed animal who has to flirt with anything in a skirt. Course I'm not…

R- You keep telling yourself that mate.

L- If you really like Nicole then this is the only way you have even the smallest chance with her. And this better not be all for the sake of a one-night-stand.

S- It's not, I assure you.

L- Good- Oh God, Clarkson's seen the note!

J- Fuck! Rip it up!

R- Why do we always seem to get caught passing notes in class?

J- I don't know my clever little Remus.

S- Shit! I just stabbed myself with my quill!

J- He's taking his time hobbling over here.

R- His cane was stolen last week.

S- We really should give that back.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here…"

* * *

R/R Please! Thanks very much for reading :D 'Laughs' just means that they are laughing, they don't actually write the word 'laughs'. :D Review please xxxNoemiexxx 


	5. Notes In Ancient Runes

**Hello all! Did I not promise you the next update straight away:D So basically, this chapter contains characters which have been mentioned in previous chapters, so if you have a good memory, then there is no particular need to read this. But those of you who don't remember and couldn't really be bothered going back and scanning through my chapters, then here is some help.**

**D- Is David Clark, the guy who asked to be Lily's partner in Ancient runes before she could get away. The guy whose bones crack? lol**

**JS- Is Jane Square, the girl obsessed with Remus who Lily mentioned was going to ask Remus to be her partner. The girl with the awful laugh?**

**That's basically all you need to know! Leave a review when you're done and I will be eternally grateful :D**

**xxxNoemiexxx**

**I hope you enjoy it xxx**

* * *

**Notes in Ancient Runes**

L- Remus, help me!

R- Lily, kill me.

L- His bones won't stop cracking! It's disgusting!

R- At least he isn't constantly laughing shrilly in your ear every five seconds.

L- I suppose your partner is worse than mine.

R- I'm going to need one of those muggle hearing aids by the end of this lesson.

L- Why didn't I agree to be James's partner when he asked me?

R- Because at the time you hated him and he is awful at the subject.

L- Oh yes.

R- Merlin, she's doing it again! Tell her to leave me alone! It's not even funny any more, now its just painful!

L- God, tell me about it! He won't stop trying to slide his leg next to mine!

J- Get the fuck away from my girlfriend, Clark.

D- I have a first name you know.

J- Good for you, now stop rubbing your leg against Lily's.

S- Yeah, go crack at your own girlfriend, oh wait, you don't have one.

D- Neither do you, Black.

S-…Shut it.

L- On that subject though, how are things with Nicole going?

S- Non-existent.

L- Really? That's strange, because she was asking me about you the other day.

S- What did she say?

L- She was asking why you hadn't been flirting with her all week.

S- God I'm good.

J- Technically _I'm_ good, seeing as it was my plan in the first place.

JS- Hey guys!

R- Oh, Jesus.

L- Hi Jane.

JS- Hello Lily.

S- Hey Square.

R- Stop making her laugh! Although…

L- Remus Lupin, I cannot _believe_ you just put a silencing charm on a fellow student!

R- Lily, you have no idea how bloody infuriating her laugh is.

S- It's like watching someone mime…

J- What are we supposed to be doing? Hannah's refusing to speak to me for some reason.

S- You hexed her cat yesterday.

J- Oh yeah…That thing bloody annoys me.

R- We are supposed to be writing an essay on the function of an Ancient Rune we have studied of our choice.

L- How much have you got done, Remus?

R- Only three pages, you?

L- About four.

S- How much have you done James?

J- A few sentences, you?

S- I haven't started yet.

J- I hate Ancient Runes anyway, I'm destined to fail.

S- Same here, although, that could probably be said for all of my subjects.

J- Are we good at anything?

S- We're good at Quidditch.

J- That's about it.

S- Hey, it's good enough for me!

L- You're both good at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

J- Why thank you Lily, I believe we are.

S- I think we're on a roll mate.

R- Lily, tell her to stop clinging onto my arm! Her nails are bloody sharp!

L- Jane?

JS- Yes?

L- You do realize Remus has a girlfriend, don't you?

JS- I may have heard something about Tasha Wilkens being close to him…

L- I think you should maybe leave Remus alone now and stop touching him, don't you?

JS- Lily, just because you are jealous that Remus is secretly interested in me doesn't mean you have to be an evil witch about it.

L- Excuse me?!

R- Oh God.

S- Fight, fight, fight, fight!

R- Shut up Sirius.

JS- You heard me Lily, and you know I'm right.

L- You have no _idea_ how far from right you are, Square. I happen to already have a boyfriend, unlike you, and I don't need to try and steal someone else's.

J- God you're sexy when you're angry.

JS- You call being with James a relationship? Everyone knows he's just a player.

J- Since when was _I_ a part of this?? And I am not a player! Only person who is would be Sirius!

S- Damn straight!

L- And I am _not_ an evil witch! Back me up here James.

J- She's the best damn girl I've ever met, and she's as far away from evil as you are from sane.

L- Thank you, James.

J- You're welcome babe.

L- That is the second time you have called me babe, James. The first time was when we were in Honeydukes and I told you that if you ever called me babe again I'd start calling you my little love heart.

J- Sorry Lils.

R- Thank you Lily, now she is officially no longer clawing at my arm like some deranged owl.

S- She's fuming though.

L- She's never really liked me to begin with, so I'm not particularly bothered. But you're welcome Remus.

J- Why can't I call you babe?

L- Why can't I call you my little love heart? I think the answer to both those questions are relatively the same.

J- You can call me anything you want to.

L- Fine then bunny pie, you can call me babe.

R- Something tells me you are going to regret that James.

J- You're always so sinister about a bit of fun aren't you?

R- It would appear so.

L- My little chicken wing, you wouldn't do me a favor would you?

J- Anything for you babe.

L- Tell David Clark to stop sliding his hand up my thigh.

J- _WHAT?!_

S- Jesus James, you're hex missed by a bloody mile! We really need to start dueling again and get some practice.

L- James! I didn't say to try and _hex_ him!

J- Lily, he was hitting on you and trying to feel you up! That's my job!

S- Please tell me we are talking in a dirty sense here.

R- Calm yourself, Sirius.

S- What? I am, after all, the player in our group. I'm only proving James's theory to be correct.

R- Of course you are, you sick-minded dog.

S- Quite literally.

L- What's that supposed mean?

J- Lily, babe, what are you doing after dinner?

L- I can't _take_ this any longer! Just stop calling me babe! I will do anything you bloody want after dinner if you stop calling me that.

R- You do realize with James's dirty mind that that was the wrong thing to say, don't you?

J- Anything?

L- Anything within reason, I just hate being referred to as the same name of a pig.

S- I never knew you had a pig called Babe.

R- It's a muggle story.

J- I will have to think about your proposition, _babe_, but for now, burn the note.

L- Why?

S- Well hello there Professor Daily, lovely morning isn't it?

"Yes it is a lovely morning, detention this evening Mr. Black?"

* * *

R/R please! Thanks for reading :D xxxNoemiexxx 


	6. Notes In Astrology

**Hello everyone :D I'm really pleased with the response I'm getting, so I am making sure to write quickly and update every day:D I have nothing better to do basically. So here is the next chapter! New characters that are writing notes for the first time include...**

**T- Tasha, Remus's girlfriend who has been mentioned in previous chapters.**

**K- Katherine, she's not going to be a main character or anything, just needed her for the ending.**

**P- Peter, yes, he's finally here unfortunately. But he doesn't say that much, so yey!!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Review when you're done and I will smile in return:D**

**xxxNoemiexxx**

* * *

**Notes in Astrology**

N- Hello Sirius.

S- Nicole.

N- It would appear that we are partners on the Capricorn project.

S- So I see.

N- Do you have any intention to keep the subject on?

S- No, I don't think so.

N- Good, because I could not be bothered working right now. Instead, I have a question for you.

S- Fire away.

N- Is this some sort of plan? Something to get me to have feelings for you?

S- I don't know what you're talking about.

N- You. Ignoring. Me. Strike a bell?

S- You asked me to leave you alone, so I did.

N- Technically you are right.

S- It would appear so. Oh look, a shooting star.

N- That appears to be a plane, Sirius.

S- …

J- You prat.

S- James, just because you got the love of your life doesn't mean that the rest of us are that lucky.

J- You really do care for her don't you?

S- Without a doubt.

J- You sod.

R- I hate Astrology.

J- No you don't, you love it just like any other subject because you're teacher's pet.

S- Remus?

R- I suppose you're right there, and no Sirius, I don't have any food in my bag before you ask.

S- Nothing at all? I could swear I smelt chocolate in somewhere.

L- Nicole has some left over from the Hogsmeade trip.

S- Never mind then.

L- Don't be silly Sirius, just ask her for some.

S- Nicole?

N- Yes, Sirius?

S- Can I ask you something?

N- Sure, go ahead.

S- You don't happen to have any food on you, do you?

N- Oh, well…yes…yes, I do. Do you want some?

S- If you wouldn't mind.

N- Anything else to ask me?

S- Nope, but thanks for the chocolate.

N- No problem…

S- I think that went pretty well.

L- Oh Sirius, you really are an idiot.

S- What do you mean? I did thank her didn't I?

L- You should have asked her out!

S- Since bloody when?

L- Since she asked you 'Anything else to ask me?' How did you miss that?

S- I was hungry! It's not my fault!

R- You and your uncontrollable hunger. It's a wonder you never seem to put on weight.

S- Been checking me out have we?

R- Yes, because I _am_ suddenly gay now. How did you know.

S- I had a feeling.

L- Go and ask her out!

J- Excuse me Miss Matchmaker, but I need a favor.

L- What do you-

R- Here we go again with the whole snogging thing. Even me and Tasha don't do that in the middle of class.

N- Sirius, ask me out again, would you?

S- What?

N- Just bloody well ask me out!

S- Will you go out with me Nikki?

N- Nicole.

S- Nicole then. Will you go out with me, _Nicole_?

N- Only if you promise never to hex my hair again.

S- I promise.

N- Then yes, I'll go out with you.

R- Oh God, am I the only one not making out in class here?

T- Hello Remus, since no one is actually working I thought I'd come over and sit with you. Up to anything exciting over here?

R- Watching people make out and wishing I didn't have to.

T- Since when was Sirius going out with Nicole?

R- Since approximately two minutes ago.

T- I don't know whether to feel happy or sorry for her.

R- A bit of both I'd say.

J- What did I miss?

R- Sirius getting a girlfriend. I.e. the usual.

J- And it's all thanks to _my_ clever girlfriend.

T- How is dating Lily Evans going then?

J- Bloody amazing.

L- I wouldn't say it was amazing James, good is probably how I would describe dating you.

J- Isn't my girlfriend hilarious?

L- Who says I was joking?

J- Haha…ha.

R- It's full moon in a week.

J- I almost forgot mate.

L- What's so big about full moon?

R- Just our tradition.

T- What kind of tradition?

J- Its a guy's thing only I'm afraid, very secretive.

L- I'll force it out of you later.

J- The only way you will ever get it out of me is if you give me a bl-

S- I'm back my little children!

J- Sod off, we don't want you here.

S- If you weren't one of my very best friends then I would have hexed you by now.

P- Hey guys.

J- Jesus! Where the bloody hell did you come from??

P- I've been in the infirmary for the past three weeks ever since I was knocked out at that Quidditch match.

L- I never knew you played Quidditch.

P- I don't, I was standing in the crowd when that Slytherin git hit it in my direction.

S- Poor Petey here has slow reflexes.

J- Can we make out again?

S- James, I have told you several times now that I am not gay!

J- Idiot.

R- Lily sure knows how to silence him, doesn't she?

P- Since when were those two going out?

R- Since a week and a half ago. Come to think of it… Everyone got a girlfriend while you were unconscious.

P- Whose Sirius going out with?

R- The girl he's snogging right now.

P- What about you?

R- Tasha Wilkens.

T- Hello Peter.

P- Oh hi, hi there.

T- Professor Larmour really isn't the most observant of people, is he?

R- He's just happy to look at the stars and ignore us.

T- You know what I'm happy doing?

R- What might that be?

P- So tell me this, I'm now the only one who hasn't got a girlfriend and who isn't, at this present point in time, making out with someone? This is so damn unfair!

K- Peter, I've been assigned as your partner for the project we're doing in Astrology.

P- Hi, hey, I mean, alright there Katherine?

K-…Anyway, I've basically done all the work so all you need to do is copy out the notes.

P- We should do what they're doing.

K- What are you talking about?

P- We should just…Maybe we should…Make out.

K- Awwwwwww! That's so sweet! First I'm going to go make out with Professor Larmour, but when I'm done I'll definitely snog you!

P- Really??

K- I give up with sarcasm. No.

"Mr. Pettigrew, bring up that note immediately. The rest of you…stop kissing."

* * *

R/R please! I hope you liked it ok :D Thanks for reading! xxxNoemiexxx 


	7. Notes In Charms

**Warning!: This chapter contains Girly Gossip!**

**Hello again :D Seventh update! Wooo! So I have had this one written for a while now, and have been dying to get it typed up and uploaded and I am very pleased that it's done! Thank you very much to the reviewer who suggested Charms! I wouldn't have started writing it if it hadn't been for you :D So basically this chapter consists of mostly the girlfriends and their conversation. Professor Flitwick isnt their professor, as my sister pointed out when she read it. This was just an excuse to write a good gossip :D I hope you enjoy it!**

**xxxNoemiexxx**

* * *

**Notes in Charms**

L- God he's good looking…

N- This is why I am _definitely_ taking Charms next year.

T- Who knew any teacher could be thirty and gorgeous?

L- I didn't, not until I saw him.

N- The way he glances at you while he's speaking…God it gets me every time.

T- I think it's his smile that does it for me; the way when he's smiling it always seems to reach his eyes.

L- He's the most perfect thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

N- And his body!

T- God yes.

L- I bet he's just naturally fit, no need to exercise to keep toned…

N- I feel we should say something about his personality here, we are starting to sound shallow…

L- Well, yes…that too.

T- …But those eyes!

N- 'Sigh'.

L- So deep and blue. It's like staring straight into the ocean every time he looks at you.

N- Even the way he flicks his wand when showing us a spell…I hope that didn't come out as wrong as I think it did.

T- 'Laughs'.

L- His voice though.

T- Oh Merlin, and his laugh! Where would I be every Friday morning without that deep laugh of his?

N- I wish I could record him saying my name and just listen to it over and over again.

L- I'm a sucker for cheekbones, and his definitely do it for me.

S- And that hair of his! Makes me fall every time…

T- Sirius!

N- Girls _only_ conversation, my dear little gay boyfriend.

L- Unless you really _are_ gay, then leave.

S- I object! Can't a guy simply admire another guy's physique without being called gay?

N- No. Not if the guy doing the admiring is going out with me.

J- Hey guys…girls. What's going on?

S- They all fancy Professor Up Himself over there!

T- He's just dissed Professor Sexy Body!

L- Sirius, you are so going down after class.

N- Now that they have left, where were we?

L- I believe we were discussing the god's appearance.

N- Oh yes.

T- I remember when he first came to Hogwarts when we were in our second year.

N- Me too…

L- I got three detentions with him in the first week he taught us, on purpose.

T- Why didn't I do that?! I was just the stupid innocent one always waiting after class to ask him questions about the homework.

L- That _is_ very clever though.

N- What about me? I was the retard only flirting with him in class!

T- I'm going to marry him.

L- And then he'll divorce you for me.

N- And then I'll murder you and he will come crying to my arms and he'll fall in love with my loving nature.

L- Good plan.

N- Why thank you.

L- Do you think he's the type that would ever have an affair with one of his students?

J- Lily Evans!!

L- What?? It was just a question, James.

T- I think he would be. He seems like the type of guy that would give up anything for the girl he loves. Even his career as a teacher.

N- I intend to be that girl, just to let you all know.

S- Nicole!!

N- It's not my fault he's in love with me!

S- Yes it…Wait a minute, Professor Full of It isn't in love with you.

N- No, Professor _Smith_ soon will be once I find out how to make an ever-lasting love potion.

R- Good luck with that Nicole, they don't exist.

N- Tasha, your boyfriend is ruining my fantasy!

T- Remus, leave her alone.

R- I will if you promise to stop going on about Professor Smith.

T- I promise.

N- Me too.

J- Lily?

L- Oh fine, I promise.

T- So what homework have we got for next week?

N- Just that Astrology project and Ancient Runes one to finish off.

L- Sirius, you can stop checking our conversation now.

S- I was just making sure.

T- So now that our boyfriends are gone…

L- What do you think Professor Smith's first name is?

N- Something romantic, like when where you say it you think of roses. Like Nathaniel, but he shortens it to Nathan.

T- I think it's something cute and short, like Adam or Jack…Jack Smith…God that sounds good.

L- I have a feeling he has a common name, like Michael or Stephen. Michael Smith sounds best.

J- So what are you ladies talking about?

T- Oh…

N- Umm…

L- Baby names! Do you want to join in? I was thinking for our first child we should call him Aaron, you know, a nice soft…warm name.

J- Oh Jesus.

T- That was truly genius Lily.

L- Well I _am_ smart, I have to admit.

N- And so very modest.

T- Does anyone actually know what his real first name is?

L- I don't unfortunately.

N- Me neither.

T- Whose the bravest out of all of us?

N- Don't look at me, I'm not a Gryffindor.

L- Does that mean me then? What for anyway?

T- I dare you to ask him what his first name is at the end of class.

L- I would rather throw myself off a cliff whilst kissing Severus Snape as I plummeted to my death.

N- Oh go on Lily!

L- I'll only do it, Tasha, if you ask him how big his…bed is.

T- Over my hacked to bits body!

L- Then I'm not asking him what his name is.

N- Come on Lily! You have to!

L- If I told you to jump off Ravenclaw tower, would you do it?

N- If it meant I would know what our gorgeous professor's name was, then yes!

T- So would I actually.

L- I'm still not doing it.

N- Please!

T- Go on!

L- Never in my entire _life_ will I ever go up to Professor Smith and ask him what his first name is!

"My first name is Ben, Miss Evans. Now if you would be so kind as to return to your work and leave that note on my desk after class, then I would be most grateful."

* * *

R/R please! Thanks very much for reading :D xxxNoemiexxx 


	8. Notes In Herbology

**Hi everyone :D This chapter is dedicated to all my fab reviewers! Thank you very much for all the suggestions of subjects! I have some news for you though, the next chapter I write will be the final one in this series of 'notes'. Just to warn you all :D I am so pleased that I've even got this far with it, I mean, how many notes can you write and get caught doing so? But have a read and I hope you enjoy it :D Leave a review when you're done and I will...be happy for life:D xxxNoemiexxx**

* * *

**Notes in Herbology**

L- We are all getting detention once he reads that note.

N- We are all going to die of _humiliation_ once he reads that note.

T- We have a week before we reach our mortifying end.

L- Thank Merlin for that.

N- Did you see the way Professor Smith grinned at you though? I envy you Lily Evans.

L- I think he's in love with me.

J- You're not still talking about that gay guy, are you?

T- Ben isn't gay!

J- Professor Smith, you mean? Or are you suddenly good friends with him?

T- Ben and I are...close.

R- I'm glad to hear it, now I can report him and get him fired.

T- Remus!

N- Aren't one of you missing?

S- Peter's back in the infirmary, yet again.

L- What happened to him this time?

S- Yes James, what happened to him this time?

J- Somebody's hex went off course and accidentally hit him instead of Lucius Malfoy.

L- Why does a small voice in the back of my mind tell me that you are that somebody?

J- Because I was.

R- And how you got away with it still amazes me.

J- Tasha, you're boyfriend seems to underestimate me.

T- Really Remus, can't you see that James is a genius god who can get away with anything?

R- 'Laughs.'

L- I never knew I was going out with a genius.

S- I assure you Lily, you're not.

J- Sirius!

L- Oh my dear God…Those better not be what I think they are.

T- I hate mandrakes! Haven't we already studied them anyway?

N- We have, unless the scar on my elbow was caused by something other than a deranged and screaming mandrake.

S- I'll kiss it better for you Nikki.

N- Nicole, and Im not letting you kiss it better when you're covered in chocolate.

J- I think I might have killed my mandrake by accident, last time.

R- Mine loved me.

S- No it didn't! Was yours not the one screaming all the time and trying to pull off your earmuffs?

R- Nope, that was Peter's.

J- You were the one that fainted at the sight of them though.

R- I'd quite forgotten about that, thank you James.

J- You're very merry welcome.

N- Professor Bunches really isn't coping with giving them out, is she?

S- Maybe teacher's pet should go up and help her.

L- You or me Remus?

R- I'll go.

T- Aww, isn't my boyfriend the best?

N- Sirius, why don't you ever do anything like that?

S- Like what?

N- Like help people.

S- I do help people!

N- Like when?

S- Like yesterday when James tripped and fell flat on his face and I helped him up.

J- Thank you for sharing that with everyone, mate.

S- No problem buddy.

L- What about you James? What have you ever done?

J- I…I…helped Longbottom find that bloody toad of his!

L- How very noble of you.

N- Lily, I think we should leave these two to think about their selfishness for a while, don't you agree?

S- Alright already! I'll go help the old bat give out bloody plants already, coming James?

J- I couldn't really be bothered mate.

L- I really do have the laziest boyfriend out of the four of you, don't I? I'd rather go out with Peter than someone whose selfish…I wonder if Peter's single…

J- Let's go Sirius.

N- Nicely done Lily.

L- Thank you.

N- Now, what are we going to do about that note?

T- Accio it.

L- That might be a bit tricky though.

N- We could sneak into his office and steal it.

L- That might work…James has that invisibility cloak which he tried getting into the girl's dorm room with.

T- Remind me how you fell in love with him again?

L- God only knows.

N- Would his office be locked though?

T- Merlin Nicole…

L- We have wands? Remember them?

N- Oh yeah!

T- Sometimes you are so like Sirius, it scares me.

L- Wait a minute…won't he have already read the note?

N- Here is where my brain comes in! He had a staff meeting straight after teaching us and then he has to take a fourth year class in another room until dinner. And then he has to go eat, so in other words, not yet.

T- Thank Merlin.

L- So the cleverest thing to do would be to go straight after Herbology to his office and get it then.

J- Well, well, well…If it isn't my scheming girlfriend. Why do you want the note back so much anyway?

N- Because…

T- Umm…

L- Because it has our baby's name on it! Don't you want the note that first had our son's name on it? We could frame it when we move in together after graduation! Wouldn't that be so sweet?

J- Oh look! Professor Bunches needs more help!

N- That baby thing really does work on him, doesn't it?

L- Every time.

T- I'm going to have a baby girl called Sophia, since we're on the subject of baby names.

R- I prefer the name Isobel.

N- God I envy you Tasha. Sirius would _freak_ if I talked to him about baby names, never in a million years would he actually _join in_.

L- At least he doesn't run away like James does.

T- I don't want a baby girl being called Isobel, Sophia sounds better.

R- What's wrong with Isobel? It's my mother's middle name.

T- I want something less…popular than that.

L- James, what's our son going to be called?

J- I will tell you in ten years if we ever plan on having one.

L- Come on, James! I'm only interested to see what you would call our child.

J- Well…I'd want him to take my middle name.

L- Which is?

J- Harry. And then his middle name would be James.

L- Harry James Potter…I like that name.

N- Sirius?

S- No. No, no, no, no, no.

N- But Sirius!

S- A week Nicole, we have been going out for a week.

N- Fine. I refuse to ever have children with you then. And if I ever do have a child? It'll be with Ben, and I will call my son Ben Junior and tell him that his would-be-dad didn't want him.

J- Poor kid.

S- Poor Ben Senior.

T- My mandrake won't stop howling and trying to scratch me!

J- Just drop it accidentally-on-purpose onto the floor.

T- I'm not going to kill a living plant!

J- Oh come on, Tasha! I'll show you how to do it!

L- _James_!

"Mr. Potter, kindly set that mandrake down and bring me up the note which Miss Evans has just thrown at you."

* * *

Review for me please :D I do so love reading your comments :) xxxNoemiexxx 


	9. Notes In Defense

**My computer broke down the last time I wrote this, so here we go again! Hello everyone :D Its the final chapter in this series of 'notes'! I am dedicating this one to my older sister Felicity, thank you very much for the ideas you've given me while writing this story and thank you for telling me my writing is atrocious:P Anyway! I hope you all like this final chapter, it's been great fun writing this 'story' and Im so pleased with the response I got :D Im also really happy I took some of the reviewers'advice and kept going with it instead of leaving it at a oneshot, thanks very much you guys :D And to the reviewer who suggested Care of Magical Creatures and Divination (I think thats what was suggested) I really wanted to do chapters on those, but I as I began to write Notes In Defense I suddenly knew how to end it :D But thanks again for all your suggestions!**

**Yours Truly :D **

**xxxNoemiexxx**

**P.S Peter mysteriously got left out of this chapter, oh what a shame... ;)**

**B- Ben Smith, all will be explained!**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Notes in Defense**

N- Oh…my…God.

L- Holy shit.

T- Shit, shit, shit.

L- What am I going to do? I have to go speak with him at eight and that's precisely in…_eleven_ hours!

N- Kill yourself.

T- How did we get caught? How the _hell_ did we get caught?

L- That damn cloak is useless! How James gets away with it, I don't know.

N- What are you going to tell him?

L- That it was the guy's that wrote it and that they had been messing around.

T- That's not bad actually; do you think he'd fall for it?

N- No.

L- And why not?

N- Because he'll have done a charm to see who wrote what. He _is_ a Charms Professor after all.

L- Damn, I hadn't thought of that.

T- Just tell him the truth, that we're in love with him and gladly accept being his three wives.

N- _Or_ lie and tell him we were just joking.

L- I think I'll go with Nicole on this one.

N- Good choice.

L- Ok, so I'll just say…Nicole, help me out here.

N- Let's act this out. I'll be Professor Smith and you are… you.

L- Right.

N- Would you care to explain this note Miss Evans?

L- Well, we were finished with our class assignment and had nothing to do when we simply started joking with each other and my friend asked what your first name was. It basically escalated from there to guessing your name. So you see professor, it was all one big glorious joke. I love you.

T- Leave out the 'I love you' and you'll be fine! I wonder why he only asked you to go to his office though…

N- Probably so that it wouldn't be three against one.

T- Probably. That or he wants to confess his undying love fo-…

L- Tasha?

N- Earth to Tasha!

L- What is she staring at?

N- Who kno…

L- God, _what_ is everyone staring at?!

T- Turn your head.

L- I still don't see any…**fuck**!

J- What's that git doing here?

S- Well, right now, he's checking out your girlfriend.

J- Is this you joking?

S- Nope, this is me being serious Sirius.

J- Remus, what's he asking Professor Thomas about?

R- He wants to talk to one of the students about something or other.

J- I'm going to kill that fucking bastard.

S- I might just be imagining things, James.

J- The fact he's signaling for Lily to leave with him really does beg to differ. Escupolosis.

S- Why did you just slip a piece of paper in Lily's pocket when she walked by? I don't think a piece of paper is going to help you mate.

J- It's charmed to record what they're saying. And since we have the original piece of paper it was torn from, we get to see what it's writing down and what they are both saying.

S- …I am slightly confused.

R- We are basically spying on Professor Smith and Lily.

S- Oh good.

J- Look! They're starting to speak.

L- Professor Smith, if this is about the note, which I am certain it is, and my failed attempt at getting it back, then I apologize once again. I just hope that your opinion of me hasn't lessened any, like I think it already has.

B- Because you have feelings for me?

L- Professor Smith, that entire note was a joke that unfortunately seemed to get out of hand.

B- Miss Evans…Lily. Please answer my question.

R- Holy…

L- Well of course I do sir; you're a professor that I admire. I feel respect for you and I think you are a very intelligent wizard.

B- Lily, you are the brightest young woman in your year, but right now I fear you are not listening to what I am telling you.

L- Professor, I don't understand what you mean.

B- Lily, I am calling you by your first name, am I not?

L- Well, yes…so?

B- I think it is only fair if you call me by mine.

J- I bet you'd like that you fucking git.

R- James, calm down. Let's just see what happens.

L- Professor, why did you call me out of class?

B- Because I won't be free for our appointment tonight since a meeting has come up, so I wished to speak with you now. Shall we find somewhere a little more private than this, or would you like people to listen to what we are saying about that note of yours?

S- They're not speaking anymore, something must be happening.

R- He must be taking her to his office.

S- This might be a total mix up, James.

J- Really? Has a professor ever come up to you and said 'Hey there, call me by my first name as I lead you to an empty classroom?'

R- Calm down mate, Lily's a smart girl, and she continued to call him Professor Smith anyway.

J- What if he tries to do something to her, though?

S- Then we'll storm round to that office of his and murder him, to put it lightly.

N- Are you alright guys? All of you are looking furious and I think Professor Thomas is getting a bit uncomfortable.

S- We've been reading what's going on between Lily and that git out there.

N- What do you mean?

S- James charmed a piece of paper and put it in Lily's pocket and we can read what they're saying here.

N- That doesn't explain why you're all looking like you want to perform one of the Unforgivables, though.

J- Here. Read it.

R- James, calm down. Nothing is actually going on out there. I doubt Professor Smith is going to give up his career for a girl who is too smart to fall for what he's up to.

N- Oh my holy God.

T- What is he thinking?! That is completely irresponsible.

N- We were just joking in that note, well…mostly. But for it to actually happen like this?

S- What would you do if you were in her position?

N- I'd tell him I had a boyfriend and that he could go to hell.

S- Glad to hear it. No Ben Juniors then?

N- Nope, they'll just have to be Sirius Juniors.

R- They're starting to talk again…

L- Professor Smith, I don't understand what is going on, but I assure you that that note was nothing more than a joke shared between me and my friends.

B- Lily, are you really so blind? Have I not showed you precisely how I feel about you? Do you even know what effect you have on me in class? It takes all my self-restraint not to run a hand through your hair or to pull you into my arms.

L- Professor, I have a boyfriend and I… I love him.

B- And I have a career! I am putting my future at risk even telling you this Lily, but ever since I got here I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. Everyday I have to force myself not to watch your every move with the intense passion I feel for you.

L- Professor Smith, you don't seem to understand what I've just told you. I have a _boyfriend_. I'm in love with him and he means the world to me. I'm not going to lose the one guy I truly care about to have an inappropriate fling with my Charms Professor. In fact, I wouldn't lose him for anything.

B- But Lily, don't you get it? I'm in love with you! I'd leave my job for you!

L- I don't think he even knows how much he means to me. I've had boyfriends before, but none like him. None I truly, _truly_ care about. None that make me feel like I'm more than just a clever brain and a pretty face. I've always had feelings for him, you know. I just kept refusing him when he asked me out because I was worried he'd break my heart.

B- Lily, what are you talking about?

L- Professor Smith, Ben, I am talking about James Harry Potter. The boy I will never stop loving. And right now? I am going back to class and I am going to look straight into his eyes and tell him I love him.

B- Lily!

L- Goodbye Professor Smith.

B- But-But Lily!

R- Where is James going?

T- He's going to find Lily I presume.

R- Tasha, promise me that you'll never run off with some good-looking professor.

T- 'Laughs.' I promise, Remus.

S- Nicole?

N- Yes?

S- It's only been…what? A week? But I hope you know, if Professor Smith starts hitting on you and you both elope to Sweden or wherever, that you'll be the first girl I'd ever cried over.

N- 'Laughs' You really are something Sirius, but yes. I love you too.

T- Look! Writings coming up on the page!

L- James, what are you doing here?

J- You mean everything to me Lily, I never want to let you go. I want to grow old with you, have kids with you and be with you forever. I know I sound like a right sap, but I'm so in love with you Lily.

L- God I love you…

"Where has Mr. Potter run off to? And what are you kids all reading? Bring it up this instance and- Mr. Black! I can not _believe _you just set that note on fire! Detention…all of you!

* * *

R/R Please :P :D I hope it was alright for you all, I have an idea for a sequel which I am working on, but I don't know whether it will work. But thanks for reading everyone :) xxxNoemiexxx 


End file.
